


Лиловое пламя

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страдания и воспоследовавшие выверты сознания, а также преступление и наказание (в некотором роде) сэра Каллена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лиловое пламя

1.

Когда Солона впервые переступила порог Башни, Каллен стоял на посту у дверей. Они отворились с тяжёлым скрежетом, снаружи шёл холодный осенний дождь, и дыхание сразу стало завиваться призрачным паром.

Девочка вошла, осторожно ступая между двух конвоирующих её храмовников, придерживая дорогой лиловый плащ, забрызганный понизу грязью, откинула капюшон и с любопытством огляделась. Она не плакала и совсем не выглядела испуганной, только крупно дрожала.

Девочка посмотрела на Каллена — что она могла увидеть там, под глухим казённым шлемом? — и улыбнулась лиловыми от холода губами.

За её спиной тёмное небо рассёк болезненно изломанный очерк молнии.

***

Он наблюдал за ней, стараясь быть незаметным. Это ведь и было его работой: приглядывать за магами, не так ли? В этом не было ничего плохого.  
Он наблюдал за тем, как быстро она расцвела, превратилась в красивую девушку, душу компании, многообещающую ученицу. Как пышный северный цветок, щедро источающий сладкий запах, она раздавала всем вокруг свои чудесные улыбки. Перепадало даже статуям. Даже храмовникам, тщащимся походить на эти статуи неподвижностью, неколебимостью.  
Но со статуями она хотя бы не разговаривала, и им не приходилось мучительно краснеть и потеть, неуклюже подбирая слова.

Однажды Каллен вошёл в спальню учеников, услышав болтовню в неурочный час, и она не спала, сидя на постели в не то лиловой, не то фиолетовой ночной рубашке из какой-то струящейся ткани, вроде шёлка — совсем не такой, как те, что выдавали всем ученицам. Те были жёсткими, шерстяными, и не подчёркивали никаких округлостей, ничего не облегали и ни на что не намекали.  
Каллен утратил дар речи, и счастье, что само появление храмовника разогнало полуночничающих учениц по кроватям.

***

Конечно, он никогда не позволил бы себе ничего лишнего. Только изредка, наедине с собой представлял, как шёлк цеплялся бы за его ладони — мозоли мечника не для такой тонкой ткани — и медленно полз бы вверх, обнажая белые бёдра, рыжие завитки в паху, нежный мягкий живот… Есть ли у неё родинки? Какие прикосновения ей нравятся? Какое у неё лицо, когда она стонет от удовольствия?

В этих фантазиях не было ничего плохого — они не могли воплотиться в жизнь.

Храмовник и маг, разделивший страсть — не такая уж редкая и к тому же многократно повторённая в истории ошибка, но её последствия слишком ужасны — для обоих. Даже сейчас духовная склонность может ослабить его руку в случае опасности, излишне и говорить, чем чреваты ситуации, в которых к риску запретного влечения примешивается плотская сторона.

Однажды Каллен стоял на часах возле комнаты рожающей магички. Крики непонятной ему родовой боли звучали пугающе, но и в половину не так ужасно, как вопли «Нет! Она моя! Это моя дочь!», когда ребёнка унесли. Женщина кричала и плакала, пока кто-то из коллег не успокоил её чарами сна. Девочку увезли в приют, где она, возможно, выживет, чтобы в будущем тоже стать частью какого-нибудь Круга, а женщина долго ещё ходила по коридорам блеклая и погасшая. Каллен не желал подобного Солоне, как не желал себе позорного изгнания из Ордена или перевода в глушь.

Он лишь смотрел на неё и уверял себя, что любовь, не посмевшая подать голоса, не идёт в счёт на весах правосудия.

Он ошибался.

***

2.

Он несёт её на руках после её Истязаний — длинная рыжая коса и свесившаяся вниз рука покачиваются в такт его шагам. Сейчас он положит её на кровать, и она в последний раз проведёт ночь в спальне учеников…

— Каллен.

Она приподнимается, обнимая его за шею.

— Каллен, я больше не ученица.

Требовательно блестящие глаза совсем рядом. Он чувствует мягкое, но настойчивое прикосновение к щеке. Пахнет пылью.

— Теперь мы можем быть вместе.

— Нет, — шепчет он завороженно, не в силах отстраниться. — Мы не можем.

— Поцелуй меня, — тёмные губы лишь чуть двигаются, они так близко, что он чувствует их жар, пульсацию крови под тонкой кожей…

Пахнет кровью.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Солона и целует его сама. Её глаза открыты, и в них — торжествующие лиловые огоньки.

Остро пахнет лириумом.

Каллен разжимает руки.

***

Солнце пробивается сквозь щели в закрытых ставнях, будит прикосновением. Каллен открывает глаза, щурится. Под его рукой — узкая белая спина, неудобно подвёрнутая тонкая рука, разлив рыжих волос. 

Солона медленно, лениво потягиваясь, поворачивается, дарит Каллену сонную улыбку, дразняще проводит пяткой по его бедру. Он тянется к ней, целует сначала в левую мягкую грудь, потом в правую. Солона смеётся и обнимает его, сцепляя руки в замок на спине.

— Поймала, — говорит она.

Он хочет согласиться, хочет сказать, что и сам бы никуда не ушёл от такого счастья, но что-то не так. Откуда-то веет слабый запах разложения и пыли. И лириума.

Солона всегда пахла тысячелистником. У неё никогда не было… 

…лиловато-серой кожи, колец и цепочек в сосках, округло изогнутых, шершавых под пальцами рогов и гибкого хвоста…

Солона — не его, но настоящая Солона — была человеком.

Каллен отбрасывает от себя прильнувшее тело, разрывая крепкий захват рук демона.

— Убирайся! — кричит он и, крепко зажмурившись, декламирует Песнь Света — все части, которые только может вспомнить.

***

Хочется пить. Сколько он уже сидит здесь, пойманный в ловушку, в чужом барьере, пока существа, в которых нет ничего человеческого, запускают свои пальцы в его разум, роются, доставая на свет и оскверняя касаниями самые хрупкие и самые сладкие из его желаний?

Он убил бы себя, если бы у него было хоть какое-нибудь оружие, но такой возможности ему не оставили.

— Каллен, — зовёт демоница.

На этот раз она выглядит точно как Солона в тот день, когда она покинула Круг, даже одета так же — в новенькую мантию мага, никаких шелков.

— Уходи, — кратко отвечает храмовник. Ему кажется, что язык прилипает к нёбу от жажды.

— Я пришла помочь! — возмущается Солона. — Сюда не так-то просто было пройти, между прочим.

— Я не поддамся на твои трюки, демон.

— Хорошо-хорошо! Ты давно тут сидишь, возьми хотя бы воды, — она снимает с пояса и протягивает ему флягу. — Ты же наверняка хочешь пить.

Он уже тянется к ней, когда понимает: настоящий маг не смог бы пересечь чужой барьер, не снимая его. Каллен бьёт по когтистой руке в кружевной манжете.

Солона растеряно смотрит на него.

— Я не поддамся, — он закрывает глаза, чувствуя запах гниющей крови и разложения, лириума и пыли. — Убирайся туда, откуда пришла!

Демоница смеётся.

Когда он открывает глаза, её уже нет. Он снова один в своей темнице.

***

— Снова этот образ? — он слишком устал, чтобы хотя бы встать навстречу. — Неужели ты ещё не поняла, что это не сработает? Я не поддамся.

Демоница стоит за барьером, разглядывая его, словно видит впервые. Она внесла в свою иллюзию некоторые изменения — теперь её Солона облачена в потрёпанный походный наряд и коротко стрижена. Но она всё также сильно пахнет лириумом. Даже сильнее, чем раньше.

— Каллен? — окликает она, будто бы с трудом подбирая слова. — Ты не узнаёшь меня?

— Узнаю ли я? Ты в сотый раз издеваешься надо мной, показывая единственное, что я всегда желал и не мог получить! Будь ты проклята!

Она молчит, только хмурится и подходит ближе, но барьер не пересекает. До Каллена доносится запах свежей крови.

— Я поняла, — говорит демоница. — Когда я убью Ульдреда, его заклинание должно рассеяться. Держись.

Не глядя на него больше, она поворачивается и идёт к дверям Зала Истязаний, но Каллен ещё не верит.

Только потом, когда он сознаёт, что где-то глубоко под лириумом и кровью был запах тысячелистника, он признаёт, что — возможно — на этот раз Солона была настоящей.

И что он опять её упустил.

***

3.

Скайхолд — крепость горная, и здесь всегда холодно, но хороший огонь в камине и немного физической активности обычно хорошо помогают согреться.

Инквизитор Адаар сидит на командорском столе, прямо поверх рассыпанных бумаг, бесцеремонно расставив ноги. Его рубашка расстёгнута сверху донизу, и видно, как тяжко вздымается от дыхания мускулистая грудь, нескромно украшенная золотыми кольцами в тёмных сосках, чудесно гармонирующими с лиловато-серой кожей.

Все двери в кабинет Командора заперты, и слышно, как в одну из них — со стороны главного корпуса — кто-то стучит, уже не особенно надеясь на ответ.

Инквизитор откидывает увенчанную округло изогнутыми рогами — (на ощупь они шершавы, как ни полируй, и энергично чесать их основание может оказаться очень хорошей идеей) — голову и беззвучно хохочет, выдыхая нежный призрачный пар.

Хвоста у Инквизитора, правда, нет. Зато есть кое-что другое.

— Командор Каллен, сэр, вы там? Срочное донесение от госпожи Лелианы! — безнадёжно доносится из-за двери.

Командор Каллен никак не может ответить — он слишком занят, стоя на коленях с членом Инквизитора во рту. Реализация плотских вожделений на практике требует изрядных усилий, особенно, когда плоть так щедра, а вожделение — так пылко.

Вестовой за дверью наконец сдаётся и уходит. Инквизитор тут же опускает широкую ладонь на голову Каллену, поглаживает, сжимает волосы в кулак, насколько захватывают пальцы.

— Ты можешь лучше, — хрипло мурлычет он, щуря горящие лиловые глаза. — Давай, постарайся.

Каллен действительно может, хоть это и нелегко.

Инквизитор пахнет желанием, потом и кожей, пахнет снегом и мазью от ожогов. 

Каллен уверен, что в том, что они делают, нет ничего плохого.


End file.
